1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to router and guide structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved router and guide apparatus wherein the same utilizes a guide plate mounted to a bottom surface of a transparent plate for guiding a router along a lineal dimension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Router and guide structure of various types have been utilized extensively throughout the prior art to provide guidance of routers and their use in wood working procedures. Such apparatus may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,920 to Evitts wherein a router structure utilizes a slotted guide plate mounted to a support base for mounting a router thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,168 to Lundquist sets forth an adjustable router table of rectangular configuration, wherein each of the legs are adjustable relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,657 to Obradovich sets forth a router guide structure utilizing opposed clamping members to secure a workpiece and router structure therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,193 to Armas sets forth a door frame shaper mounting a router thereto in a guide orientation for shaping door frames in predetermined patterns.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved router and guide apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.